Tatuajes
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Fantasy AU. Su espalda está pintada con marcas que nunca había visto.
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Había estado tan tentada por escribir algo después de ver el ED al empezar el arco de Stain._

 _Sé que Katsuki no tiene tatuajes en la espalda (a lo mucho en los hombros) pero lo necesitaba para que esto funcionara._

 ** _KatsuDeku. AU (Universo de Fantasía del ED). Dragon!Kirishima._**

* * *

 **Tatuajes**

 **I**

 _Si los miras de cerca puedes verlos moverse_ , recuerda que le dijo el dragón de escamas escarlatas que acompañaba al peculiar guerrero.

Estaba tentado a mirar y ahora en ese preciso momento en que el joven de cabello cenizo no vestía su característico manto carmesí debía luchar contra sus propios impulsos.

Su espalda está pintada con marcas que nunca había visto, es un lienzo tatuado con misteriosas formas sinuosas y caracteres en idiomas que no conocía; es como un libro que le gustaría leer, escrito con una tinta tan púrpura que parece negra sobre hojas maltratadas. Si tan solo pudiera mirar más de cerca quizás podría intentar descifrar lo que hay escrito o por lo menos confirmar lo que el dragón le hubo dicho.

—¿Qué miras? —Reacciona el mayor, le mira con recelo mientras deja de hacer su tarea.

Da un brinco en su lugar y endereza su propia espalda —¡Nada, nada! —inconscientemente se había inclinado hacia el más alto, quien está sentado a un metro de él, esperando poder ver sus tatuajes.

Entorna los ojos y tras resoplar regresa la mirada a su tarea, está moviendo los leños con el fin de avivar la llama de la fogata que los mantendría calientes durante la noche. Hasta hace unas horas atrás estaban en compañía de sus amigos pero en medio camino dentro del bosque se perdieron y ahora estaban sólo ellos dos, ni siquiera el dragón los había encontrado.

—Bien, eso servirá —anuncia, el fuego es lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

La cueva que han transformado en su refugio temporal no es muy grande pero eso no significa que no sea fría. A veces no entiende cómo el de orbes carmines puede andar sin nada cubriéndole el torso. Se abraza a sí mismo, está empezando a helar y sin darse cuenta su mirada termina de nuevo sobre la amplia espalda del otro.

La última vez que lo vio no tenía tantos grabados, recuerda los de sus hombros pero los demás son nuevos. ¿Qué podrían significar?

—Estás mirando de nuevo, ¿qué quieres? —su ceño fruncido le dice que está perdiendo la paciencia.

No sabe qué debería responder, si le cuenta que su dragón le dijo que las marcas se movían ¿le dejaría observar?, si le pregunta qué significado había detrás de esos dibujos ¿le diría?, si le cuestiona el repentino aumento de tatuajes ¿le explicaría?

Tiene miedo de cometer un error, el chico es demasiado explosivo y si se equivoca puede que le abandone a su suerte.

—Sólo dilo.

Tal vez deba hacerlo con cautela —¿Qué son esos? —Apunta con el dedo su espalda.

El cenizo alza una ceja y mira parcialmente su espalda por encima del hombro —¿Por qué?

—Tu dragón... dijo que se moverían... si los miraba de cerca.

Katsuki le dirige un gesto en blanco y aprieta los labios sin saber qué esperar.

—...ese bastardo de Kirishima. —Farfulla.

No entiende lo que murmura y se queda quieto en su lugar. El mayor luce intranquilo, no le mira y comienza a rascarse la cabeza desesperado, alborotando su característico cabello en pinchos, parece debatir consigo mismo y después de unos minutos le mira intensamente.

—¿Quieres... verlos? —Dice entre dientes, está seguro de que le ha costado mucho.

Aunque no sabe si ha preguntado de esa manera porque le da vergüenza o porque simplemente no le agrada la idea, no quiere desaprovechar una oportunidad así y ya sea que se muevan o no le gustaría observarlos detenidamente.

—Sí. —Siente algo cálido en el pecho.

Puede ser por culpa del fuego pero ha visto las mejillas del otro ligeramente más coloradas.

Katsuki se voltea y le da la espalda, tiene curiosidad por saber qué tipo de gesto está haciendo pero supone que es mejor no molestarlo.

Se acerca un poco para hincarse a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, se inclina y observa los tatuajes en su espalda. Algunos siguen la forma de sus escápulas, uno baja desde su séptima vértebra hasta su espalda baja como una columna vertebral y de ahí parecen desprenderse otros dibujos hasta sus costados; no parecen moverse y absorto acerca una de sus manos.

—Quítate los guantes.

Los pómulos le arden cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace, las palabras del rubio le dicen que puede tocarlos y obedece antes de volver a acercar sus dedos.

El mayor se estremece cuando sus dedos palpan su piel y hace lo posible por hacer a un lado eso, debe ver los tatuajes antes de que el otro se arrepienta. Dibuja los grabados con la punta de sus dedos, sigue las formas quebradas de tinta oscura y percibe los músculos del otro tensarse cada vez que perfila un dibujo.

No comprende lo que significan, le figuran ideogramas y como si tocarlos fuera suficiente para saberlo los palpa más de una vez.

—Oye, detente.

Escucha al otro decir, pero en un par de segundos es como si no hubiera dicho nada. Continúa tanteando su espalda, siguiendo la tinta que impregna su piel.

—...es suficiente.

Lo escucha de nuevo mas al final lo ignora; los tatuajes son fascinantes aún si no se mueven, son símbolos tan peculiares que deleitan su naturaleza inquisidora y quisiera plasmarlos en sus libretas para jamás olvidarlos.

Está tan enfrascado en estudiar sus tatuajes que no percibe el enfado del rubio y antes de que pueda reaccionar se encuentra de espaldas contra el pedregoso suelo de la cueva.

—¡Te dije que te detuvieras! —El rojo de sus ojos brilla peligrosamente y sus caninos sobresalen de su dentadura. Parece una fiera.

—Se movió —susurra, mira fijamente al otro encima de él, implícito le pregunta por qué.

Si fuera un animal podría ver su pelaje erizarse por el gesto que acaba de hacer, y entonces advierte que los tatuajes ya no están sólo en su espalda, se asoman lentamente por los costados de su abdomen y de su cuello.

—Se están moviendo —observa encantado.

Ahora está seguro de que sus pómulos están rojos, incluso sus orejas. Es extrañamente contradictorio lo que piensa en esos momentos, ver a alguien como él avergonzado era deslumbrante pero tenerlo encima, como un depredador que acaba de atrapar a su presa le produce escalofríos. Podría morderlo en cualquier momento.

Mas no sucede nada.

El mayor regula su respiración y se levanta abruptamente.

—¡Espera Kacchan, perdona! —Se incorpora con la intención de seguirlo pero antes de que pueda pararse el otro desaparece en el bosque.

Se queda solo frente a la fogata y mira sus manos, ha tocado sus grabados y por ende su cuerpo. El pensamiento lo ruboriza y se hace un ovillo mientras se regaña mentalmente, debería aprender a controlarse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voy a arrepentirme de esto _(:3」∠)_  
_

* * *

 **II**

Mientras camina un par de metros atrás de él observa su espalda ahora cubierta por su capa de tela tan roja como su iris. Suspira un poco decepcionado, le hubiera gustado al menos copiar los tatuajes pero no ha podido verlos desde que se despertó en la mañana.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

Bueno, había ignorado sus pedidos para que se detuviera... sin embargo era imposible no embeberse en tan fascinantes grabados. Ya debería conocerlo.

—¿Y?, ¿pudiste verlos? —A su lado derecho le habla Kirishima.

Esa mañana se había enterado que el dragón podía tomar forma humana, aunque en sus pómulos y sus sienes quedaban pequeñas escamas que evidenciaban su verdadera naturaleza; al parecer tenía una especie de contrato con el cenizo, por ello el que siempre estuvieran juntos. Y no puede evitar pensar que ha pasado mucho en la vida del otro de lo que no se ha enterado.

—Algo así. —Responde nervioso.

El pelirrojo levanta una ceja, extrañado por la respuesta que le ha dado. Puede que él sepa algo más de Katsuki, ha estado a su lado cuando él no lo estuvo.

—¿Sabes por qué se mueven?

El chico dragón se detiene y un tanto sorprendido le pregunta: —¿No te lo dijo?

Niega con la cabeza y también se detiene. Sus ojos carmesí se desvían y el muchacho parece inquieto, tal vez es algo de lo que no debe hablar.

—Lo siento, yo no debo ser quien te lo diga.

Lo suponía.

—¡Tú, bastardo escamoso! —Repentinamente el de cabello claro se acerca y se para frente a ellos, apunta con su espada al pelirrojo —Haz tu trabajo.

Kirishima suspira —Sí, sí. —Dice desganado.

Sigue al chico de cabellos bermejos con la mirada y encantado observa la magia. Descubre su cuello y ve un tatuaje similar a los que Bakugou carga en su espalda, resplandece en un tono rojizo y su cuerpo se ve envuelto en un aura del mismo color, hay una especie de campo anti gravedad en un perímetro de un metro a su alrededor que hace flotar las pequeñas piedras y las hojas en el suelo. La luz que desprende su cuerpo brilla con intensidad y entonces es incapaz de seguir viendo, ha tenido que cerrar los ojos para no lastimárselos.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, a unos metros de donde están él y el rubio, el impresionante dragón de escamas escarlatas espera por ellos.

Está absorto, sus ojos verdes reverberan, siempre ha pensado que los dragones son criaturas alucinantes, preciosas e imponentes.

—Venga, hay que buscar a tus ineptos amigos. —Le hace señas para que lo acompañe.

Las piernas le tiemblan, ¿montará un dragón? Es de locos. Con cuidado escala por la cola de la bestia pero tropieza más de una vez, los nervios hacen estragos de él, jamás pensó que llegaría a montar un dragón en toda su vida. Al ver cuánto se le dificulta subir el más alto le extiende la mano y con vergüenza la acepta. Ha pasado tiempo desde que tomó su mano de esa forma.

Volar en un dragón es increíble, aunque aterrador. Ha tenido que aferrarse al de mirada rubí para no caerse debido a las fuertes corrientes de viento. Al principio el más alto refunfuñó y le empujó varias veces para que le soltara, sin embargo al final se rindió. Se asoma por entre las mechas de pelaje en el cuello de su capa y logra ver que sus orejas están rojas, sus propias mejillas se pintan.

Cierra los ojos e intenta grabar el momento en su memoria, no sabe cuánto tiempo podrán seguir así y es probable que cuando menos se lo espere Katsuki desaparezca tal y como hizo hace algunos años. Su posición como príncipe debe ser dura.

Mientras lucha por no caer dormido recuerda la conversación que Kirishima y el cenizo tuvieron temprano en la mañana, que si bien sabía que no era bueno husmear en conversaciones ajenas le fue inevitable. Fingió seguir durmiendo y los escuchó hablar.

No entendió la mayor parte de la plática pero uno de los comentarios del pelirrojo se quedó marcado en su cabeza: _deberías ser honesto con él_ , sabía que había algo extraño con el repentino regreso del guerrero a la aldea, le estaba ocultando algo y no parece tener intensiones de contárselo.

No les toma mucho encontrar al resto del grupo y Kirishima vuelve a tomar su forma humana para evitar ahuyentar al caballo de Todoroki. Habían encontrado una cabaña bastante acogedora y en buenas condiciones para pasar la noche antes de regresar a su cruzada.

Uraraka e Iida le preguntan si había sucedido algo porque había sido muy repentina su desaparición, les asegura que no pasó nada y se preparan para dormir.

Y cuando todos están dormidos escucha murmullos afuera. Se levanta y con sigilo avanza hacia la puerta entreabierta y se asoma para ver qué es.

Cuál es su sorpresa al ver que Katsuki y Kirishima discuten de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Pregunta el de escamas.

—¿Qué tan lejos están? —El pelirrojo baja la cabeza —¡Dime!

Resignado el otro le responde, el cenizo le ordena cambiar de forma y reacio el de mechones bermejos repite la pregunta que había hecho. Harto, el domador lo toma de la bufanda que trae alrededor de su cuello y lo atrae hacia él amenazante.

—Haz lo que te digo —Murmura, apenas lo escucha.

—Eres un idiota, Bakugou —resopla, puede ver sus afilados dientes.

Sonríe petulante —Si quieres te arranco el corazón y terminamos con esto —dice déspota.

Gruñen como un par de animales y siente que debería intervenir, es probable que tengan un enfrentamiento en cualquier momento.

—Sabes que no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta —insiste el más bajo.

Katsuki no responde, mantiene un firme agarre en la prenda del otro e inesperadamente lo suelta después de tronar la lengua. Kirishima pierde un poco el balance y tras recuperarlo clava su mirada rojiza en el cenizo.

—Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿estás seguro de esto? —Pregunta sereno.

Sus orbes encarnados rutilan a la luz de la luna y severo responde: —Mientras más pronto acabe, mejor.

Las palabras del más alto le provocan punzadas en el pecho y tiene un presentimiento que le sofoca y le asusta.

Ve al chico de cabellos corintos repetir la magia y en un instante se transforma en dragón. Ve a Katsuki acercarse a la bestia y montar su lomo. Ve las alas del dragón extenderse y levantar el vuelo.

No puede hacer nada más que mirar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sé que son capítulos cortos, pero saben que así me va mejor._

* * *

 **III**

 _—Deberías salir alguna vez —le dijo un día antes de volver a irse, jugueteaba con una de sus navajas en la mano._

 _—Es imposible —alguien como él no podía salir, tenía otras obligaciones —, ¿qué podría hacer allá afuera cuando tengo cosas que hacer aquí?_

 _El más alto le miró un tanto turbado y lo vio mover sus labios, dubitativo._

 _Aún piensa que si en ese momento le hubiera pedido acompañarle habría aceptado sin dudarlo._

 _—El mundo es más grande de lo que dicen los libros —pero Katsuki no sabe ser honesto y no le gusta depender de los demás._

Siempre ha detestado la personalidad del cenizo, dejándolo de lado, ignorante de lo que sucede. Cuando niños era bastante cruel, con su posición como príncipe tenía todo al alcance de su mano y no había nada que no pudiera conseguir; era caprichoso, evadía sus responsabilidades y le hacía seguirle en sus trastadas, las cuales nunca terminaban bien, usualmente ambos lastimados. Pero recuerda que en esos días siempre había una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

Dejó de verlo por algunos años y cuando regresó ya portaba tatuajes en sus hombros, vestía una capa con diseños propios de su clan y cargaba con armas de similares características. Estaba próximo a tomar el trono de manera formal y había tenido que ir en una especie de expedición de la cual no supo nada. Y por más que preguntara Katsuki nunca respondía, siempre evitaba sus cuestiones. Cree que desde ese momento la sonrisa del de mirada escarlata se había desvanecido, sus labios aún podían curvarse pero el rubí de sus ojos estaba opaco.

Y justo como aquellos días ahora desaparecía de nuevo, parecía escurrirse entre sus dedos e incapaz de aferrarse a él sólo le quedaba esperar. Era una extraña relación la que tenían, había una promesa jamás dicha pero siempre cumplida que los mantenía atados el uno al otro, a pesar de no darse cuenta.

Sin embargo esta vez le figura distinta. Kirishima hablaba de no haber otra oportunidad y no puede estar tranquilo, se le estruja el corazón al pensar que quizá no volverá a verle. Quiere seguirle, pero, ¿qué puede hacer alguien sin poder como lo es él?

—¿No puedes dormir? —es la serena voz de Todoroki.

El chico de cabello bicolor sale de la cabaña y se sienta a su lado para hacerle compañía. Probablemente los otros chicos estén profundamente dormidos y con esa posibilidad en mente se atreve a ser honesto con el de la cicatriz.

—Todoroki, ¿alguna vez has querido algo a pesar de lo imposible que te parezca? —No ve al chico y mantiene su mirada esmeralda sobre el pasto.

Desea tener aunque sea un poco de confianza por parte de Katsuki, porque siente que lentamente se aleja más de él, lo está dejando atrás y lo único que le permite es ver su espalda marcada con estigmas de una vida que no conoce.

—¿No es eso lo que le da sentido? —Aturdido levanta la mirada y ve al joven caballero —, dijiste que jamás creíste que saldrías de la aldea.

 _Y aquí estás_ , no se lo dice verbalmente pero lo lee en su mirada contrastante.

Quiere reírse de lo estúpido que ha sido, puede que Katsuki no lo quiera cerca, puede que lo prefiera fuera de su vida, tal vez hasta desee no regresar nunca después de esto, sin embargo no se alejará hasta que le dé una razón, sólo necesita una justificación y entonces terminará con todo.

Si así lo quiere.

Se levanta y antes de que pueda agradecerle al de la heterocromía el muchacho le entrega las riendas de su corcel. Monta al equino y tras darle las gracias a Shouto se adentra en el denso bosque.

Debe encontrarlo, antes de que sea tarde.

Mientras cabalga a través del boscaje recuerda la conversación de ambos.

 _—Sólo tienes que decirle, nada más —dice el de escamas._

 _—Y entonces tendré que cargar con una muerte que no quiero —responde arisco el de cabello claro._

 _—¿Es tan malo? —Pregunta ingenuo —, ya cargas con varias en tu espalda —menciona frívolo —. Debe sentirse bien saber que alguien daría todo por ti._

 _Hay un silencio prolongado y puede que entienda un poco lo que el pelirrojo dice, aunque es complicado. ¿Podrían estar hablando de él?_

 _—Ustedes los dragones no entienden —responde cortante._

 _—No pareces de los que da todo por alguien, —señala Kirishima —¿estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo?_

 _El rubio vuelve a quedarse callado, más tiempo esta vez. Siente su corazón acelerarse, incluso le parece que ha subido por su cuerpo y ahora le está sofocando en la base de la garganta. Quizá debería despertarse y disimular que no ha oído nada, le pone nervioso el escuchar su respuesta. Sabe perfectamente que el papel de altruista no le queda a alguien como él, siempre ha sido egoísta y cruel, y cree que de entre ellos dos el primero en sacrificarse sin duda sería él mismo._

 _—No es cuestión de estar preparado o quererlo así, —comenta estoico —no tengo elección._

 _Nunca ha escuchado al de ojos escarlatas hablar así pero es suficiente para saber que sus preocupaciones no son absurdas._

 _—Deberías ser honesto con él —dice taciturno el dragón._

 _Resopla, se ríe —¿Y dejar que lo devoren?_

—Si no lo haces te devorarán a ti —¿Devorar?, ¿quiénes? —, pensé que querías estar en la cima.

 _Está tentado a abrir los ojos, ¿qué gesto estará haciendo?_

 _—Basta —abre un poco los ojos y mira por entre sus pestañas, el domador se ha levantado y parece estar acomodando su capa._

 _—Bakugou…_

 _—¡Es suficiente! —Alza la voz y voltea a ver al chico de cabello corinto, desde su sitio puede ver su iris resplandecer con un extraño brillo amarillo —No importa cuánto lo hablemos, entiéndelo._

Esa vez volvió a ver sus tatuajes moverse, asomándose por la parte de atrás de su cuello, y aunque podría haber sido una alucinación está seguro de que hay más en esos grabados de lo que se ve.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Lo que encuentra le revuelve el estómago.

Atraviesa un desagradable campo de batalla; restos humanos, vísceras y sangre exornan el viejo bosque. Bajo la luz de la luna la sangre parece casi negra. El hedor le produce arcadas, cubre su boca y mientras retiene el vómito desesperadamente comienza a buscar con la mirada entre los cuerpos desmembrados cuando el trote del caballo se vuelve lento.

Hay carne, huesos y órganos mezclados en la hierba, escucha las pisadas del animal volverse viscosas al seguir avanzando por la nauseabunda efigie de muerte y sin poder soportarlo más baja del corcel y devuelve lo poco que hay en su estómago; no ha sido algo muy inteligente de hacer, sus rodillas se manchan con el espeso líquido rojizo y el pútrido olor penetra en sus fosas nasales, la boca le sabe acre.

No sabe qué idea le asusta más, si el hecho de encontrar al domador de bestias entre los cuerpos mutilados o el hecho de que haya sido él el autor de tan repudiable escena.

Con dificultad se levanta, es muy difícil ignorar lo que está a sus pies pero aún así lo intenta, no sabe cuánto puede tolerar su estómago y con el pensamiento de que prefiere que sea un asesino a que esté muerto, avanza por el repugnante retrato plasmado en medio del bosque.

Continúa buscando entre los cadáveres e intenta reconocer o ligar a las personas ahí muertas, no parecen usar un uniforme ni una armadura designada por la Corona y lo único que tienen en común es una vestimenta de color negro así como un antifaz, supone entonces que tal vez sean miembros de una especie de secta.

No consigue entender cómo podrían estar relacionados ellos con Katsuki, no se escucha mucho sobre sectas en el Reino pero está seguro de que el pueblo del cenizo es uno de los más importantes y no cualquiera se involucra en una guerra con ellos. Son hábiles espadachines con un linaje diestro en la magia y el dominio de bestias...

Eso.

Dragones, seres mágicos con piel escamosa; astutos, inteligentes y con agudos sentidos; con inmensas alas y aliento de fuego; temperamentales y orgullosos; guardianes por naturaleza y amantes de los tesoros. Normalmente viven solos, en cuevas donde sus fortunas revisten el rocoso interior de su morada. Símbolo de fuerza y sabiduría. Es difícil matarlos y son benevolentes bajo sus propios términos. Han vivido estigmatizados y cierta parte de la población los persigue y caza.

Ha leído varios libros, se ha dedicado a leer todos y cada uno de los que tiene en casa; se ha enfrascado en las palabras mientras añoraba conocer el mundo del cual hablaban. Pero no había nada que lo fascinara más que las anotaciones sobre las impresionantes bestias que viven en la misma sociedad donde él.

Sin embargo jamás leyó sobre dragones que toman forma humana...

Más adentro en el bosque, lejos del putrefacto olor, escucha el rumor de un arroyo acompañado de una pesada respiración, alcanza a ver un par de sombras a la orilla del cuerpo de agua y se siente aliviado al divisar al joven guerrero pero se detiene abruptamente al verlo con detenimiento.

... O de humanos que lucen como dragones.

Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, es él y al mismo tiempo no.

Hay un aura hostil a su alrededor, sus ropas y cuerpo están manchados con sangre; luce salvaje, inhumano, como una fiera. Tiene miedo, no confía en él, si esa sangre no es suya presiente que podría lastimarle sin pensarlo dos veces. Ve al chico hincarse a la orilla del arroyo y entonces observa los grabados en su espalda bajo la luz de la luna; se mueven, parecen tener vida propia y le figuran ofidios, se han extendido hasta sus brazos, hasta donde el líquido carmín cubre su cuerpo.

Lo ve meter las manos en el agua y absorto en la insólita imagen que le ofrece le habla, la garganta se le cierra —¿Es... tuya?

Su cuerpo se tensa, piensa que debería huir de ahí cuando dirige su mirada a su persona; tiene un intenso brillo amarillo en sus ojos y se le eriza la piel. El corazón le retumba en el pecho, el joven cenizo se levanta y voltea hacia él, escucha al caballo relinchar y por el eco de sus pisadas sabe que ha huido, se repite que debe salir de ahí pero sus piernas no responden, horrorizado contempla la sangre desaparecer mientras los tatuajes regresan a su forma original.

—No lo es —le responde; su voz le suena tan ajena, hay un eco profundo que le hace temblar, es una grotesca mezcla de voces que no reconoce —¿Qué haces aquí?

La segunda vez que habla los ecos han desaparecido y aunque le relaja saber que ya es quien conoce aún se siente inseguro, con dificultad le pregunta: —¿Tú hiciste... eso?

El viento mueve el follaje de los árboles y se estremece al sentir la fría brisa contra su rostro, Katsuki avanza lentamente, la hierba es aplastada bajo sus botas y con cada pisada retiene su propia respiración. Observa que en su rostro todavía quedan manchas carmesí y teme que le dé una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Y si así es? —le dice una vez se detiene a una corta distancia de él.

No está confirmando nada pero tampoco lo está negando. El rostro del de orbes escarlata luce afligido, ha visto más en él estos días que en quince años y le duele el corazón.

Su voz vibra por las lágrimas que contiene y baja la cabeza —¿Por qué?

El más alto no le responde, ignora que emoción hay en su cara y menos sabe lo que hará, sin embargo confía en él.

El viento sigue soplando y no muy lejos escucha los bufidos del dragón, su corazón se acelera y cierra los ojos cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve una de las manos del domador moverse.

—Ven —escucha la palabra rauca y abre los ojos.

La palma de Katsuki está extendida frente a él, no hay rastros de sangre y si su vista no le falla está temblando, quizá nervioso, quizá temeroso. Alza la cabeza y mira fijamente al mayor, el rubí contiene tantas emociones y se siente abrumado por el joven que ve en ese momento.

Cree que si toma su mano ya no habrá vuelta atrás mas no puede controlar esas ansias de querer saber todo sobre él y sin vacilar la acepta. Dejará que le lleve a donde sus manos no pudieron alcanzarle antes.

* * *

 _Por más que lo intento no consigo pasar mi máximo habitual de palabras._


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Es una noche fría y mientras vuelan en el lomo del dragón, Katsuki le rodea desde atrás con los brazos junto con la capa que viste, normalmente pensaría que es extraña la actitud que toma el más alto pero en ese preciso momento siente melancolía embargarle el corazón, tiene miedo y por alguna razón presiente que no volverá a tenerlo así de cerca.

No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan caminando dentro de esa cueva, Kirishima les ha dejado y se ha ido sin decir nada, y tan pronto como dio un paso el mayor le agarró de la mano. No se ve más allá de la luz que emana de la antorcha que Bakugou carga en su otra mano pero supone que el chico sabe a dónde van, inconscientemente aprieta la mano que sostiene entre la suya y recibe el mismo gesto por parte del guerrero.

Sus pasos resuenan y hacen ecos dentro de la caverna, pequeñas piedras caen del techo, probablemente sea una gruta vieja y aunque le asusta, piensa en la posibilidad de que ocurra un derrumbe.

De repente el más alto se detiene, apaga la antorcha y la deja caer en el rocoso suelo. Se acerca a él sin soltar su mano y le hace abrazarlo por el cuello.

—No te sueltes.

Confundido mantiene un agarre flojo sobre él y se queda quieto mientras el cenizo se agacha y lo levanta en brazos para avanzar en la oscuridad y saltar desde donde sea que están, sólo entonces hace caso a sus palabras.

Una vez Katsuki lo baja se burla de él —Sigues siendo tan miedoso como siempre —sonríe de lado.

El comentario le ofende un poco y por un instante olvida dónde están, hasta que bajo su suela siente algo muy diferente del pedregoso suelo de hace un momento. El arriscado interior de la montaña está revestido en oro, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, alza la vista y ve al joven domador avanzar entre montones de monedas de oro y algunas alhajas del mismo material, _es justo como lo describen en los libros_ , fascinado sigue al mayor y está tentado por hacer anotaciones de todo lo que sus verdosos ojos alcanzar a ver, las moradas de los dragones son impresionantes.

Más adentro, en el centro hay una especie de altar de piedra con grabados similares a los que Katsuki tiene en su espalda, está iluminado apenas por pequeños orificios en la parte de arriba de la cueva y los halos de luz caen sobre la piedra central. Alrededor del altar hay pilares de piedra destrozados y quemados y por lo que puede ver también tienen tallados esos ideogramas.

El de cabello claro se detiene frente al altar y lo observa un par de metros atrás; se quita el manto que viste y en su espalda descubierta ve una vez más los tatuajes que tanto le intrigan.

El clan al que pertenece el de cabello cenizo es uno de los más antiguos en el Reino, tienen responsabilidades con la Corona como el mantener la seguridad fuera del castillo, algunos forman parte del consejo y otros ascienden como hechiceros del Rey, sin embargo el papel del líder cambia con cada generación. Sabe que los príncipes pasan por la misma preparación antes de tomar el trono del pueblo, domar una bestia es lo que prueba sus capacidades y por ende es el requisito principal.

Para domar bestias es necesario matar al alfa, conseguir su sangre y bañarse en ella; es una práctica un tanto bárbara pero, según lo que Katsuki le dice, los sacrificios son honrados para obtener el respeto de las bestias.

—A veces la sangre es tan ávida como el dueño —expresa el de aretes.

Al principio no entiende porqué ha dicho eso y se limita a seguir escuchando.

Por generaciones los hombres de su clan se han dedicado a domar bestias sin embargo los dragones son un tema completamente aparte. Ellos no han dominado a las escamosas bestias en años. Jamás supo la razón y aunque sus progenitores insistieron en que no debía meterse con esas bestias simplemente los ignoró.

Él siempre ha sido así, detesta estar por debajo de los demás y odia aún más tener que obedecer normas que entorpezcan sus metas.

Piensa que es obvio que ha tenido éxito y que ahora será capaz de hacerse con el trono del pueblo pero la historia del cenizo no termina ahí.

Se opuso a las normas establecidas en su clan, buscó dragones para probar que él no es igual al resto de príncipes en la familia y consiguió matar una de esas bestias. Hizo todo lo que dijeron que no hiciera y había salido victorioso, ¿qué podía estar mal?

Todo en realidad.

En ese entonces Katsuki no había comprendido las palabras del dragón que mataría, no había escuchado las advertencias que los hijos de éste le dieron y no había creído en las visiones que las bestias le mostraron. Era joven e ingenuo, y ansioso por comerse al mundo fue impulsivo.

—¿Sabes qué atesoran más que las riquezas? —Bakugou mira hacia arriba y una vez más quiere saber qué gesto hay en su rostro.

Luce tan diferente y distante de la última vez que le vio y por más que lo intente no puede saber qué pasa por su mente.

 _La desgracia humana_ , los dragones desprecian a los humanos y no disfrutan nada más que sus tesoros que el sufrimiento de aquellos. Siendo benévolos bajo su propio punto de vista, sus muertes conllevan más de lo que un humano puede cargar.

Y entonces lo entiende.

Son estigmas malditos.

Antes de que pueda preguntarle qué maldición lleva en su espalda el más alto se gira y se le acerca, agarra la espalda que trae en su costado izquierdo, la empuña y la dirige a su propio cuello.

—No tengo intenciones de satisfacer a nadie —mientras lo dice toma su mano y le hace sostener la espada.

—¿Qué... qué dices? —el agarre que mantiene en la empuñadura es flojo pero el de mirada rubí le obliga a mantenerlo.

No comprende lo que sucede, aterrorizado observa los tatuajes moverse por sus brazos.

—No les daré nada —insiste, mueve sus manos y el filo de la espada presiona más la piel de su cuello y ve la sangre brotar.

—¡No! —Se libera de las manos del otro y se aleja al tiempo en que la espada cae al suelo y el sonido metálico hace eco en la cueva —. Siempre eres así —su mirada en el piso —, siempre haces lo que te place... y siempre me dejas de lado —levanta la mirada.

Es alguien muy cruel.

Katsuki le mira con atención, como si esperara que siga hablando y así lo hace.

—Hablabas con Kirishima sobre cargar con una muerte que no querías —supone que el cenizo se enojará porque hubo escuchado su conversación sin permiso pero como no recibe reacción alguna de su parte continúa hablando —¿te referías a mí?

El domador no responde y desvía la mirada.

—¿Acaso crees que yo podré cargar con la tuya? —Alza la voz, sus ojos están llorosos y se le dificulta ver con claridad el rostro ajeno —, pídeme cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

Los grabados han dejado de moverse, cubren sus brazos casi en su totalidad y rodean su cuello como si de un collar se tratase. Su cuerpo tirita y los nudillos en sus manos se han puesto blancos, sus labios se tuercen y gruñe ligeramente.

—Ellos quieren... tu corazón —su voz tiembla.

Si fueran un par de años más jóvenes habría cortado su cuello sin poder decir algo, tal vez incluso Katsuki habría tomado su corazón sin dudarlo pero ahora le cuesta tanto siquiera mirarlo e insiste y se repite que no lo conoce.

—Pero... tú ya lo tienes.

Siempre lo ha tenido, a pesar de los prejuicios y la deshonra que eso pueda traerle.

El de aretes levanta la cabeza y le mira fijamente, los tatuajes vuelven a moverse por su piel y lentamente comienzan a cubrir su rostro. Decidido camina hacia él y poco a poco levanta su mano derecha para tocar su mejilla pero Bakugou lo sujeta de la muñeca.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

Y como siempre, no sabe ser honesto.

Le dedica una sonrisa cálida al de cabello cenizo y ve la esclerótica de sus ojos pintarse de negro desde la comisura de éstos, no queda mucho tiempo. Intenta alcanzarlo con la otra mano y no le sorprende que resulte de la misma manera.

—¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! —Bufa, poco a poco su voz se distorsiona y la aberrante mezcla de rugidos resuena en la grutas.

Observa con atención al muchacho tatuado y sólo puede ofrecerle un gesto pesaroso al ver el suyo afligido; de repente el mayor lo jala y lo atrae a su cuerpo para aferrarse a él. Es tan diferente de antes, no sólo su cuerpo es más alto que el propio, es más grande por su visible musculatura y más cálido de como lo recuerda.

Susurra en su oído palabras que nunca había dicho y aunque no sabe si es realmente él la persona que habla, le es imposible no sentirse encantado de escucharlas.

Abraza al joven guerrero con esas manos que apenas empiezan a alcanzarlo y se deja llevar por sus brazos de huracán.

 **.**

* * *

 _Lo siento, me tomó más de lo esperado el realizar el capítulo, en especial porque no sabía exactamente cuál final darle (tenía tres opciones en mi cabeza)._ _Sé que es muy ambiguo, pero ya me conocen. No me gusta definir los finales porque yo misma no puedo hacerlo y porque son más preciosos así._


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo**

Curioso por saber qué es lo que el guerrero hará regresa a la cueva que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Tiempo atrás Bakugou había llegado por entre los intrincados caminos de la gruta con relativa facilidad, la mayoría de los humanos se habían perdido y habían caído en las trampas que su padre había creado para alejar a los viajeros y evitar que encontrasen su morada.

El chico no era diferente del resto de humanos que había llegado a ver, con deseos por matar un dragón para demostrar que era lo suficientemente poderoso. Los hombres son unos bárbaros. Sin embargo su padre dijo que era distinto.

Le mostraron que no debía meterse con ellos, que su futuro estaría marcado con sus muertes y que cargaría con estigmas que le perseguirían hasta el fin de sus días, pero él no creyó nada. No entendía cómo podía ser diferente a los demás cuando tenía el mismo comportamiento orgulloso y egocéntrico del resto.

Tal vez fuera algo que sólo su padre veía.

 _Bien, empuña tu espada y apunta a mi cuello, humano_ , su padre lucía extrañamente complacido, no, fascinado, _muéstrame de qué estás hecho_.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de su padre.

Su sangre, junto con la de sus hermanos, derramada en el piso recubierto en oro también cubría el cuerpo del joven guerrero, su ropa, su cabello, sus hombros, su espalda. Exhausto lo vio caer de rodillas y pudo observar con detenimiento la sangre de sus congéneres impregnarse en su piel, formando figuras de antiguas lenguas, marcando su cuerpo con maldiciones tan púrpuras que parecían negras.

El cuerpo de su padre yacía degollado frente al altar y a un lado de éste los de sus hermanos atravesados en el corazón, mas no estaban muertos, vivían en el cuerpo del muchacho. Esos conjuros que podían confundirse con tatuajes llevaban sus almas incrustadas en la epidermis del rubio. Eran grabados que estaban vivos.

La imagen del príncipe humano que había derrotado a su padre se había quedado en su mente con extremo detalle, y ha idealizado tanto a ese joven domador que le es imposible creer que el chico que ve en esos momentos es el mismo de hace años.

Está roto.

Sus alaridos resuenan en la cueva como los aullidos de un lobo herido. Se encuentra hincado frente al altar, encorvado sobre el piso de oro, deshaciéndose sobre un charco de lágrimas, sangre y vómito. Siente entonces algo que jamás pensó sentiría por un humano: lástima.

Lentamente se acerca al joven cenizo y observa en silencio cómo se desmorona con cada grito. Los tatuajes en su espalda han dejado de moverse, ya no lucen púrpuras sino grises y agrietados; hay escamas doradas cerca de él y vestigios de éstas en su piel; hay sangre en sus manos y su llanto suena ahogado.

Ve en ese momento un poco de lo que su padre vio en él cuando se paró enfrente suya.

No es necesario preguntar qué ha pasado, la pena que carga es bastante obvia. No cree correcto consolarlo, porque no es más que un sirviente y porque en realidad no comprende los sentimientos humanos, así que se limita a quedarse callado a su lado, escuchando sus lamentos.

La luz que entra por la parte de arriba se ha opacado, los sollozos del chico parecen haber terminado y cuando menos se lo espera se levanta.

Katsuki se voltea a verle y le sorprende que hay dibujos de escamas en sus pómulos y sus sienes, pero le descoloca más ver sus ojos enrojecidos. Luce demacrado, su rostro lánguido y sus ojos cansados, poco queda del excepcional domador.

—Más vale que hagas tu parte —su voz es áspera.

Asiente, lo menos que puede hacer es cumplir con la promesa que le hizo.

Debe decir que Bakugou es uno de los hombres más peculiares que ha visto y ha sido un gusto servirle. Aún cuando eran de diferentes especies y naturalmente aborrecía a los humanos, había aprendido a admirarlo. Y ahora que ha visto ese lado suyo el tener que seguirlo hasta el fin de sus días ya no es porque sea su amo, sino porque realmente hay algo en él que lo hace distinto al resto.

En ocasiones piensa que su padre fue demasiado cruel con él, le prometió gloria a cambio de su felicidad; sin embargo al ver su abatido ser cree que ha sido lo mejor que pudo hacer por él.

Él que lo había tenido todo debía vivir sin lo que tanto quería.

Recuerda al hombre quebrado, maduro y fatigado, mirando al cielo nocturno de aquel día. Recuerda su rauca voz, maltrecha y agotada, diciendo su nombre al viento. Recuerda sus ojos rubíes, opacos y ciegos, buscando en el extenso horizonte lo que ya no podía ver.

—Ya es tiempo —le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

No necesitaba decírselo, lo sabía perfectamente, devoraría su carne y su alma, tal y como le hizo prometer.

Y hasta este día aún carga con sus huesos.

 **.**

* * *

 _La publicación de esto no estaba en mis planes. Repentinamente la idea de escribir algo desde la perspectiva de Kirishima apareció_ _en mi cabeza y como en realidad no había contado en sí el propósito del dragón, decidí escribirlo._

 _Supongo que sigue siendo un poco ambiguo, pero es lo mejor que les puedo ofrecer._


End file.
